Christmas Fun
by EvieRuby09121994
Summary: A few one shot's based on Christmas in Auradon. Mostly Bal but will include others as well. Suggestions welcome. Please review.
1. Mal's First Snow Day

Two days before Christmas and Mal was waking up in her room at Castle Beast. While her siblings had accepted offers to stay with others over Christmas she had declined Audrey's invitation to stay with Ben. Ben had shown her so much since she had arrived at Auradon and she wanted her first Christmas to be spent with him and his parents. Mal couldn't help but think about her siblings and if they would be having fun since they were all in seperate houses. Carlos had accepted Roger and Anita Radcliffe's invite, Evie was staying with Snow White and the dwarves, while Jay had accepted Aladdin and Jasmine's invite to stay in Agrabah with them. Mal was happy her friends/siblings had become accepted by the families their parents had wronged but she had to admit she missed them.

After a quick glance at the alarm clock on her bedside table she notice it was only 6:30 in the morning. Ben had brought her to the castle yesterday and told her they usually have breakfast at 8ish and if she wanted she could just go down in her pyjamas, as Ben usually did. She didn't know what to do since she was awake an hour and a half early. She didn't was to intrude and just go wandering, after all this was Ben's, King Adam's and Queen Belle's home. Even if she longed to walk around and take in all the Christmas decorations around the castle. She loved all the colors and lights around the castle. They had even placed a small Christmas tree in her bedroom and decorated it with green lights and purple ornaments. It was her first Christmas in Auradon, her first proper Christmas ever and after having a brief look at the decorations couldn't help but admit this had to be the best holiday she had heard of since coming here. Everything was just so colorful and she had to admit she even enjoyed singing along to the Christmas songs she and Evie heard on the radio.

The teen brushed through her hair, so she looked somewhat presentable before slipping on her robe and grabbing her sketch pad and pencil. Mal figured she could at least draw and pass the time, besides she had seen the gardens briefly when she arrived and they were beautiful. With this in mind she moved to sit in the seat in her bay window. She sat with her back against the wallwith her legs bend in front of her. She opened her pad to the first clear page and it was then she looked out of the window. What she saw shocked her. Unlike yesterday when she had gone to bed everything was covered in snow.

Being from the Isle Mal and her siblinds had never seen snow, it didn't fall on the isle as the magical barrier prevented it. The white snowflakes became grey sludge ocne it hit the barrier so to see it settled, Mal couldn't help but think it looked like some kind of winter wonderland. After another look out of her window the purple haired teen quickly began sketching, hoping to capture the beauty of the snow covering the gardens.

A while later Mal was that concentrated on her sketch she didn't hear the knocking at her door, nor did she hear someone open her bedroom door after they didn't get an answer. As Ben closed the door behind him she couldn't help but admrie the view in front of him. He always loved to watch Mal sketch. She seemed to enter her out 'zone' and always had a peaceful look on her face. This was no different except she looked even more beautiful with the sight of the snow falling outside through the window she was sat in. The teenaged King couldn't resist and snapped a quick picture with his phone before walking over to the love of his life.

"Morning." He greeted her, startling her out of her contentration and making her jump a little. She quickly turned to face him but relaxed upon seeing his face.

She couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend. "Morning Ben." She responded before he noticed what she had been so focused on. He was confused for a second as to why she would be stetching the snow covered gardens befor erembering some thing he had read about the isle weater being either rain, sludge or just cold and dark. Realising it was probably Mal's first time seeing snow he got an idea.

"Hey Mal?" He said causing her to meet his gaze. "Fancy spending a day out in the snow ofter breakfast?" He asked and he couldn't help but smile at the look that crossed her face. Ben thought the look of excitement anf joy on her face was wonderful. It reminded him of a child that has been told Santa had been.

"Really?" She asked.

"Sure. Maybe we can even have a picnic outside for lunch with my parents?" He asked her. He knew she wasn't 100% comfortable with his parents yet but was pleasently surprised when she quickly nodded. "It's a date. Anyway you ready for breakfast?" Ben said holding his hand out to her. The young fairy quickly took his hand and allowed him to pull her up from her seat.

Mal allowed Ben to lead her throught the castle and towards the small dining room she had eaten dinner in last ngiht with the family. Ben held the door open for her and as she entered the room was surprised to find both King Adam and Queen Belle in their pyjamas like herself and Ben. She had assumed it would only be her and Ben wearing them. She noticed King Adam was wearing a similar set to Ben, both wearing a dark blue two set, while Queen Belle was wearing a yellow nightdress and metching robe.

Breakfast went by rather fast and after a few times of Belle and Adam reminding Mal to call them by their names Ben had informed his parents of their plans. The older couple had immediately agreed to meet them outside for a family picnic in the snow and both smiled at each other at the sight of Mal. She was still excited for her first day on the snow and it showed on her face.

Once both teens were finished with their breakfast Mal quickly looked to Ben with hopeful eyes. Chuckling Ben nodded to her. "'Kay let's go get ready." He told her as he once again took her hand. Ben led Mal back upstairs where she quickly kissed his cheek before heading into her room to get changed. The onthing she didn't know was how warm it would be in the snow so she pulled out some of Evie's new creations for her. She slipped on a pair of skin tight black jeans and a thick purple jumper before quickly braiding her hair and heading off to just Ben.

After finding his bedroom and bathroom empty she headed downstairs and found Ben near the kitchen with a thick purple coat and pair of gloves in his hand. He already had on his own coat and gloves and held Mal's out to her once he saw her. Seeing her raised eyebrow he simply stated "Trust me, you'll need them." She didn't see why since she doubted it would be colder then on the isle but slipped the coat on to humour Ben.

As they headed through the kitchen and stepped outside she realised what Ben meant. She had fastened her coat and could still feel the chill in the air. She felt Ben watching her but found she couldn't care. She was too mesmerized by the snowflakes falling around her to feel Ben release her hand and she was certainly too mesmerized to notice him walk away from her. It wasn't until something cold hit the side of her head she was drawn from her own thoughts.

"Hey!" She exclaimed as she turned to face Ben. She could see the mischief in his eyes but missed the second snowball he had in his hands. Until he threw it at her that was. She managed to dodge this one and as she saw Ben bend down and gather some more snow in his hands she mimicked his actions. What Mal hadn't counted on as she stood and pressed the snow into a ball was Ben being faster. Another snowball hit her shoulder and she mock glared at Ben. "You're going to regret that!" She shouted at him before running in his direction. Ben quickly took off running but didn't take into account how fast Mal was and seconds later he felt her snowball hit the back of his head.

They carried on their snowball war until lunch time. They had given up calling it a fight. With the smmount of snowballs being made and thrown it was certainly a war. And it was definetely one they both wanted to win. As the pair sat down for a little rest Ben checked his watch and noticed his parents would be out in a minute. He leant over and whispered something to Mal who grinned mischieviously in response. The pair quickly stood and gathered some more snow seemingly to carry on their snowball war as Ben's parents walked out. As usual Belle was carrying the blanket and picnic basket with Adam following her out. The pair watched as the older couple laid out the blanket and Belle sat down to unpack some of the food.

One nod from Ben to Mal and the pair paunched their snowballs, both hitting their desired target. Both teens hit Adam in the back of his head causing them to burst into a fit of laughs. Adam turned to face the duo as Belle also began laughing. She hadn't seen Ben do that since he was a child but it seemed he had finally let go of his responsibilities and decorum for the day to give Mal the best snow day he could.

"It seems they want a war dear." Belle stated to her husband.

"It seems so." He responded as he turned to face his wife once more. Chuckling, Belle nodded. She knew the look in her husbands eye. He wanted to get involved but as he did when Ben was younger he wouldn't do so without her okay on the matter. Belle couldn't help but smile as she watched her husband run after their son and future daughter-in-law. She loved days like this. Where her boys simply let everything go and enjoyed their time together. The three become that invilved in their war none of them noticed Belle take pictures with her camera. She simply had to get a picture of this. The happiness on their faces was beautiful.

After a while Belle called the trio over to her so they could eat and after seeing Belle shiver slightly, despite her coat being thicker then the teens, Mal case a warming spell over the blanket. The laughter of the four could be heard inside the castle and brought smiles to everyone's faces. The royal family and Mal simply forgot about life beyond the castle and simply enjoyed their time together.

Once the food had been finished Belle cuddled into her husbands side, the two rather content to sit with each other and watch Ben and Mal have fun. Ben helped his girlfriend to stand before they stepped out of the warming charm. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Ben asked his girlfriend.

"A what?" Mal couldn't help but ask. She had never heard of such a thing.

"Come on. I'll show you." He stated and the two headed a little further away before they began rolling a snowball across the snow covered ground. Mal began helping Ben as the snowball got larger in size and after a while Ben deemed it big enough. "Now we need a slightly smaller one." He told her and this time Mal started rolling it across the snow, with Ben helping as it got larger. This time though Ben left it to Mal to decide when it was big enough.

Mal stopped rolling it after a few more minutes and looked to Ben for his approval. Ben ndoded and as Ben went to gently lift it Mal couldn't help but get confused. "Ben? What are you doing?" She asked seeing him struggling to lift it by himself.

The young King stood and then realised he had tried to lift it completely forgetting to explain it to Mal and forgetting for a minute she had magic and could probably move it a lot easier. "Oh, we need to lift it on top of the other one." Ben told his girlfriend, both unaware of the royal couple taking photo's of them. "Think you could do it with your magic? It would be easier that way." Ben told her and Mal nodded. She trusted Ben implicitely and of this is what Ben said was involved in making a snowman she would help any way she could. The young King watched as with a wave of her hand, his girlfriend lifted the large snowball and mvoed it to sit on top of the other one they had made.

Both repeated the process to create the head of the snowman before Ben looked at Mal from the corner of his eye. She watched him smooth the snow around the snowman as he spoke. "Mal? Could you run inside and get a carrot from Mrs Potts?" He asked. Mal couldn't help but look at him like he was insane.

"Okay. Why?" She asked him.

"Because every snowman needs a nose." Ben stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She still thought he was crazy but headed back to the kitchens none the less to get the carrot from Mrs Potts.

Thankfully Mrs Potts was in the kitchen when Mal entered. "Mrs Potts? Ben has asked me to get a carrot from you?" She asked. Mal was sure the older woman would laugh at her for sure a strange request but instead the woman simply smiled.

"Ah does Ben have you making a snowman?" She questioned the purple haired teen. Mal just nodded. Aparently asked for a carrot to use as a snowman's nose was a completely normal request in this castle. She couldn't help but wonder how many times Ben had aske the same question for Mrs Potts simple walked around gathering the requested item and a few other thing she thought they may need. Mal watched Mrs Potts carefully until she felt two small tugs on the bottom of her coat. Looking down she saw a little brunette girl looking up at her with big blue eyes.

"Who you?" The small brunette asked.

"I'm Mal. Ben's girlfriend." The teen introduced herself. She had no idea of the young girl would know what girlfriend meant to she wasn't going to lie.

"You making a snowman with Benny?" She asked the teen. Mal nodded to the little girl, smiling. But as Mal's attention was on the small girl she missed the smile Mrs Potts gave her. "Me help?" the little brunette asked. She looked up at Mal with large imploring eyes and Mal found she couldn't refuse the little girl. She was sure Ben wouldn't mind helping her and the girl make a smaller snowman.

"Of course you can." Mal stated as she knelt next to the girl so she wasn't towering over her anymore. "If it's only with Mrs Potts that is." Mal informed the happy little girl. They both turned to face the older woman on question who smiled at the duo and nodded.

"That's fine. Go get you coat and things then Ashleigh." Mrs Potts told the girl. By the time she had finished her sentence the little girl had already run from the room much to the amusement of Mal, who stood back up and accepted the basket of things from Mrs Potts. Seeing Mal's questioning looked at the items the older woman simply stated, "Trust me. You'll need them."

Mal nodded before she had to ask the older woman something. "So who is Ashleigh? I don't mean to sound rude but ben hasn't ever mentioned her."

Mrs Potts smiled at the purple haired fairy before answering. "She's Lumiere's niece. Her mother, Lumiere's sister, has become quite ill and is in hospital right now which is why Ashleigh is here." She explained. She watched as Mal's face turned for curiosity to a little sad for the girl. "She's only 6." Mrs potts carried on her explaination. "So I have to thank you for letting her join you and Ben. She's been upset since she got here this morning."

"No thanks necessary. She should be able to enjoy herself, given her circumstances." Mal stated before Ashleigh ran back in the room, wearing her coat, hat, scarf and gloves. Mal couldn't help but smile at the happiness now on the girls face. "Come on." She told the six year old as she held her free hand out to the little brunette. She had no idea why she did it but it just seemed like the natural thing to do. Her smile grew a little as she felt Ashleigh gently grab her and the teen led then back outside.

The teen didn't miss the shocked look on Belle and Adam's face as her and Ashleigh walked back over to Ben, nor did she miss Ben's large smile. "Hi Ashleigh." Ben greeted the little girl.

"Hi Benny! Mally said I could help make snowman!" Ashleigh exclaimed loud enough for her voice to travel to Ben's parents, who of course knew of the little girls mother and her illness. They both felt their hearts lift at the excitement in the girls voice. They hadn't heard her sound this excited in a while and they felt proud that their daughter had caused it.

Ben for his part fell more in love with his purple haired girlfriend. He also knew of Ashleigh's mother's condition and while shocked Mal had taken to the girl this quickly was glad she had brought the girl some joy. "Cool!" Ben exclaimed to the girl before wrapping his arm around Mal. "I love you." He whispered to her, causing Mal's smile to only grow.

"I love you too." She responded before their attentions were back on little Ashleigh. The trio decorated their large snowman before helping Ashleigh make a smaller one, which she kept calling her baby snowgirl. Once the little snowgirl was built they sat on a blanket Mal conjured from her room and allowed Ashleigh to decorate the snowgirl how she liked. It was weird for Mal to be interacting with a child but Mal found she rather liked it.

It wasn't long at all before Mal found her arms full of the little brunette. "Tank you for letting me play." Ashiegh thanked Mal. Ben simply smiled at the two as Mal returned the little girls hug.

"That's okay Ashleigh. I'm glad you're having fun." Mal told the young girl. She had expected that to be the last of the conversation but aparently Ashliegh had other ideas. So as Mal magically extented the blanket for Belle and Beast to join them (she had seen them walking towards them) was surprised what the brunette asked another question.

"You magic right?" Ashleigh asked as the older royal couple sat down with them. Mal noticed belle had brought her camera with her but nothing else as she nodded to the little girl. "Can you make my snowgirl real?" She asked. Mal didn't know what to say to that. She had yet to test her magic to see what she could do but as far as she knew the only person who could do that was Queen Elsa. The purple haired teen looked wuickly to Ben for his help and thankfully he seemed to understand her problem.

"I'm sure Mal would love to try, Ashleigh. But she might not be able to okay?" Ben told the girl and Mal watched as Ashleigh nodded to him, seemingly happy with the response her boyfriend had given her. The purple haired fairy smiled her thanks at Ben and after shifting Ashleigh in her arms so she had a hand free the fairy turned to face the snowgirl in front of them.

With a wave of her hand and concentrating on what she wanted to happen Mal sent a purple magic bolt at the snowgirl. The five of them watched for a few minutes and nothing seemed to happen. Mal was about to apologise to Ashleigh when she snowgirl began moving. Mal was shocked that it had worked. She couldn't believe it had actually come to life. "Tank you Mally!" Ashleigh exclaimed before she ran off to play with the enchanted snowgirl. To say Mal was confused would be an understatement and the other three were just as shocked as the young fairy was.

"How on earth did you do that?" Adam asked the girl. He had thought the same as Mal. That it wouldn't work as only Elsa had that kind of power.

"No idea." Mal admitted, hoping she wouldn't be sent back to the isle or have her magic bound of something. But her eyes hadn't felt the enchanted snowgirl that was currently playing with Ashleigh.

"Maybe it's worth telling Fairy Godmother so you can safely explore what your magic can do." Belle suggested. It was only then did Mal look ot the older couple and find that they didn't look scared or horrified, merely shocked and if she wasn't mistaken there was a hint of pride in their looks as well.

"Yeah, maybe." She stated, letting out a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding. Mal cuddled into Ben's side as they watched the girl run around the grounds and play. Mayeb it wasn't the day her and Ben had planned but Mal had had so much fun on her first snow day, she coudln't be happier. This was the most fun, relaxing and happy time she could have ever hoped for and she couldn't help but wish that the rest of their Christmas break would go just a well.

 **Author's Note: So I realise I've uploaded a few one shots lately, I hope you guys don't mind but they just wouldn't leave my head. Hope you like this. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. I may add another few oneshots to this and make it a Christmas one shot series. Let me know if you guys would like that and if you have any requests feel free to leave them in a review x**


	2. Under The Mistletoe

**Author's Note: I wrote this one before my Bal one and was planning on it being it's own one shot but as I was asked to write a Jay/Audrey one I thought I may as well upload it to this series. Also I feel I should add that these One Shots don't follow on from each other and will be set during various times throughout christmas (depending on the prompt I am sent). Hope you like it x**

Jay and Audrey had been dancing around their feelings for months. The pair had each admitted to a friend they liked the other but it was certainly different things holding them back. Audrey, for instance, was worried about how her Grammie would react and was paranoid that Jay didn't feel the same way about her as she did him. She didn't want to have her heart broken if he rejected her so after admitting to Lonnie she liked Jay she decided to keep her feelings to herself. Jay however was more worried about how people would react to Audrey if she agreed to date him. He knew he could and would protect her but he was also very aware there where times when he didn't see her all day and anythign could be said or done to her in that time. He couldn't bare to see that happen and after Evie and Mal confronted him on his feelings for the brunette princess had told them to keep their mouths shut about it. He would rather be miserable if it meant Audrey was safe and happy.

What the pair hadn't counted on was that the three girls with the help of Mal's boyfriend, King Ben, had a plan to have them admit their feelings to each other. In her boredom Mal had created a type of containment spell that would trap two people until they completed the task set when the spell was cast. In this case to admit they like each other, kissed or both. Ben had been a little reluctant at first but had quickly warmed to the idea once the girls had explained what each had been told.

Jay should have known something was wrong that morning. Mal had an unusually large smile on her face at breakfast and Evie and Lonnie kept smirking at each other. But the ex-theif had brushed it off as he was being paranoid. It was christmas soon and they were probably just excited about it. They were staying at Castle Beast for a few days and having an early Christmas present exchange before Audrey, Lonnie, Jane and Doug left to spend time with their families. The VK's would be staying with Belle and Adam for the holidays.

Mal and Ben finished their breakfast early and headed out of the dining room. They had planned to lounge in the loving room for the day with Belle, Adam and their friends. It was the perfect time to execute their plan. Ben had given Mal some mistletoe to enchant with her spell and she had even worded it so the mistletoe would only trap Jay and Audrey underneath it. Mal couldn't help but be pleased with her spell as Ben hung the mistletoe from the ceiling by some string. He had managed to place it near the door so they wouldn't have a choice but to walk under it.

Back in the dining room however Audrey had picked up on the duo's quick departure. "Where do you think those two have gone?" She asked no one inparticular but received various shrugged shoulders in response.

"Considering it's Mal, who knows." Jane said eliciting laughs from all the teens around the table.

"Should be head into the living room now?" Evie asked trying not to let her feelings show in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm excited to watch some on these Christmas films you guys keep going on about." Carlos admitted. The AK's, Belle and Adam had been shocked to find none of the VK's had ever seen a Christmas film and after some persuasion from Belle and Audrey the four had agreed to spend the day watching various different films with them.

With that said they all stood from the table and headed towards the room where Ben and Mal were. Belle and Adam walked in first and having seen the mistletoe Adam stopped Belle and kissed her. Even after 27 years of being together (seven years dating and engaged, twenty years married) he still took every opportunity to show his wife he loved her. Each couple followed their lead until everyone except Jay and Audrey had passed under it.

The group watched, four smirking, as Jay walked directly under it and Audrey tried to get around it. Unfortunately for Audrey her hand brushed underneath it and activated the spell. A light purple, transparent force field emitted from the sprig of mistletoe and surrounded the young couple. Audrey looked confused at the force field, as if by looking at it it would answer her unspoken question, while Jay attempted to beat his way out of it. When that didn't work he rounded on his sister.

"What the hell, Mal!" Jay shouted at her causing her to smirk. "Let us go now!"

Mal watched as Jay attempted to intimidate her by glaring and everyone else looked to her for an explanation. Evie and Lonnie just sat in their seats giggling about the predicament the two found themselves in. "Mal, honey. Let them go so we can start out movie day." Belle told the purple haired teen.

"Sorry Belle, but I can't." She stated. It was then realisation caught up with Audrey.

"What do you mean you can't!?" She shouted. She really didn't want to be in this situation right now.

Rolling her eyes Mal realised she was going to have to explain the obvious. "I can't lift the spell. I enchanted the mistletoe so only you can break the spell." She informed the couple. Jay and Audrey couldn't believe the situation they were in. Both knew the spell wouldn't break until they kissed but Audrey wasn't sure she could keep herself from telling Jay how she felt if she had to kiss him.

Sighing deeply Audrey turned to face Jay. "We may as well get this over with, Jay. We could be stuck here all day otherwise." She stated, causing a very shocked ex-theif to turn to her. Once Jay looked into her eyes though all his shock left his body. He could see her nerves but it was mixed with another emotion he couldn't place. He knew the brunette was right but looking at her he knew he would have to initiate the kiss. He stepped a little closer to the princess before cautiously placing his hands on her waist. He didn't want to push her too far but as this was their frist and probably last kiss (in Jay's mind anyway) he wanted to do it right.

Audrey followed his example and placed her hands on his arms. The pair kept their eyes locked on one another to neither noticed Mal cast a silencing charm on the the pair under the mistletoe so they could hear the group but the group couldn't hear what they were saying. She wanted to give them some privacy for this. Everyone on the room could see the love shining in their eyes as Jay leant forward and pressed his lips to Audrey's. Their lips moved against each other and they both became blissfully inaware of anything going on around them. They could only focus on each other.

When air became a necessity the pair broke their kiss and Jay leant his froehead against Audrey's. "Wow." Audrey breathed out. She wasn't sure she could say anything else until she got her breath back. They were both still so lost in each other that neither noticed the force field around them disappear.

After a few minutes Audrey had finally got her breathing to return to normal. "Jay, I like you. No, actually I think I'm falling in love with you." She told the ex-thief. She saw the surpised look on his face and quickly misinterpretted it. "It's okay if you don't feel the same I just wanted to tell you." She said already feeling her heart break.

"No." Jay quickly told her. As he watched her face fall he realised what he had done and tried to reverse the damage. "What I mean is I do feel the same. Except I've already fallen for you." He admitted to the brunette princess. Audrey couldn't help but smile at him as she felt her heart leap for joy. He felt the same way and that's all that mattered to her. "It's just, won't people bully you for dating a VK?" He asked her. It was the only reason he had not told her sooner how he felt.

"I don't care." She simply stated. As far as she was concerned everyone else could go to hell. She was entitled to be happy and if her happiness was in the former of a ex-thief VK so be it.

"Go on a date with me?" Jay asked her.

"I'd love to." Audrey responded, smiling broadly at him. Jay quickly pulled his brunette beauty in for another kiss, upon which Mal cancelled her charm so they would be able to hear the two. All the teens cheered for the two and the adults smiled at them. "If for no other reason, I love Chrostmas because of mistletoe." She stated causing laughs to echo around the room before the two went and sat with their friends/family to start their DVD day.

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys like this chapter. If you have any requests please feel free to send me them by review or PM. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	3. Double Date

**Prompt by PinkSakura271 'A Christmas double date Ben/Mal & Doug/Evie a carriage ride through gently falling snow.' x**

Mal and Evie were sat in their dorm room, each doing their own thing. Mal was sketching in her new pad Ben had gotten her while Evie was sat reading a Chemistry book. Both girls were content to pass the time by being near each other but not actually interacting. This was how they spent most of their afternoons. It was almost Christmas and now they were on Christmas break the two had hoped to spend time with their boyfriends but they hadn't seen either boy all day. Sure the girls had text them but it wasn't the same. They two teens were missing their boyfriends.

The two girls jumped when a loud knocking started at their door. The two looked at each other cautiously before Mal slid off her bed and slowly walked towards the door, Evie just behind her. They both knew Jay and Carlos would just walk in and everyone else headed home that morning. They should have left with Ben that morning but the four VK's were nervous about spending their first Christmas at Castle Beast with the royal family so they had lied and said they still needed to pack. Ben had quickly agreed to send a car for them later in the day and left them to finish packing so they didn't know who else would be knocking at their door.

Cautiously Mal opened the door and was surprised when she found a very bored looking courier holding a large bouquet of blue and purple roses. After a few minutes he realised Mal and Evie had actually answered the door. He quickly cleared his throat and attempted to look professional. "Princess Evie and Princess Mal?" He asked. The two teens immediately shared a knowing look with each other. There was only two people who called them that.

"Yes." Evie said and Mal was handed the roses before the courier turned and walked away.

Smelling the roses Mal turned and walked back into the room while Evie closed their dorm room door. The blue haired teen couldn't help but smile at the bouquet. The only person who called her a princess was Doug and the only person who called Mal a princess was Ben. She watched as her sister placed the roses on the table in their room but as the bouquet was turned she noticed a small white envelope inside the flowers.

Evie walked forward and plucked the envelope from the flowers, quickly opening it to pull out a small card. She grinned as she read it. "What's it say, E?" Mal asked her pseudo sister. The blunette didn't respond she simply handed the card to the purple haired teen.

 _Mal & Evie,_

 _We hope you like the flowers._

 _Please get ready for 3pm. Me and Doug are coming to pick you up._

 _All our love,_

 _Ben & Doug xxx_

Mal quickly checked her phone for the time and regretted it immediately. "Erm... E?" She said gaining her sister's attention. "You do know it's 2:15 right?" The blue haired teen quickly jumped up and practically ran to her wardrobe. She started throwing outfit after outfit on the bed, deeming them 'not appropriate. Mal knew from ecperiance if she didn't intervene her sister would work herself into a state.

Before Evie could turn to her wordrobe again Mal quickly grabbed had wrists. "E! Calm down. Okay. We will be ready in time. I promise."

Sure enough a little over half an hour the two girls were ready. Since they had no idea where the boys were taking them Mal settled on a pair of jeans with a purple and blue jumper. Whereas Evie, ever the princess, chose her warmest knee length dress that while she wasn't looking Mal charmed so it would keep the girl warm.

It was a good job ther had gotten ready early as at 2:50 there was a knock on the door. Evie went to answer this time and was met with the sight of Ben and Doug in casual but warm clothes. "Heigh ho!" Doug exclaimed, causing Evie to blush slightly as Mal came up behind her. Everyone knew when Doug said that to Evie it was because he couldn't put into words how beautiful he thought she looked.

"You look gorgeous." Ben told his girlfriend.

Mal leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to his lips before responding. "Thanks. You look handsome." She told him as he took her hand in his. They waited until Doug and Evie were ready before Ben lead the group through the school and out to the courtyard. "Ben? Where are we going?" Mal asked.

Ben, Doug and Evie chuckled. They knew Mal wouldn't last long before asking. Mal hated surprises. "So impatient." He joked earning him a mock glare and a light slap on the arm from his purple haired beauty. Ben laughed it off knowing she didn't mean it before he pointed to what was in front of them. Both girls gasped at the sight in a horse drawn, open top carriage waiting in the snow.

"It's beautiful." Evie stated, Mal simply nodded along. Neither girl knew what else to say so they walked the rest of the way forward and allowed the boys to help them into the carriage.

Ben and Mal sat directly behind the driver with their backs to him and Doug and Evie sat opposite them. Ben drapped a blanket around his and Mal's legs and Doug followed suit with him and Evie. Once the young king noticed everyone was settled she turned slightly and gave the driver to gentle taps on the shoulder. The girls realised Ben must have told him what it would mean as the carriage immediately started moving.

For a while the girls simply sat cuddled into theor boyfriends sides, content on just being with their other halves. But soon Mal shivered slightly catching Ben's attention immediately. "You cold?" He asked. He knew they had coped in the cold on the Isle, Mal had told him as much, but he couldn't stand the thought of her being cold now.

"A little." She admitted shyly. It even brought a smile to Evie's face. The blunette loved that her sister was more open and honest here. After the coronation she had helped Mal to realise she didn't need to hdie things anymore. She could admit when she was cold or hungry now.

"Hot chocolate?" Ben questioned picking up a flask from near his feet along with four cups. Mal nodded to Ben and he began to fill a cup with hot choaolate for her.

"Are you cold, Evie?" Doug asked his girlfriend. Usually she got cold very easily but hadn't shown any signs of being cold yet.

Evie thought for a moment before answering Doug's question. "Actually no. I haven't been cold since I got changed." She told the trio. As Mal took the cup from Ben who started filling one for Evie just in case, the purple haired girl began to smirk. She had hoped she had hidden her smirk behind her cup but unfortunately for her Evie noticed. "M? What did you do?" She asked her best friend and sister.

"What do you mean, E? I didn't do anything." Mal told her sister, trying to act innocent. Evie raised her eyebrows at the teen while the boys had their disbelief clear across their faces. "Okay fine. I cast a warming charm on your dress when you weren't looking so you wouldn't get cold." Mal admitted. She was having a hard time changing her mind on what her mother used to say and showing people you care and didn't like to be found out when she did things like this for her friends.

Evie was about to thank the girl when snow started gently falling around them. Mal suddenly recognised the irony and how cliché the situation was. In a horse drawn carriage with snow falling around them. "It's beautiful." The young fairy muttered under her breath. She had hoped no one heard her but Ben had and he simply smiled down at her as she curled back into his side. "It's magical. Like a fairy tale." The purple haired teen said quietly.

"Only the best for my princess." Ben whispered into her ear. Both shared a smile as the four settled into a comforable silence as they continued on their carriage ride. Evie curled into Doug once more and both girls couldn't help but think the same thing. That they were beyond lucky to have these two as their boyfriends and they loved the boys with their whole heart.

 **Author's Note: So I wasn't really sure what to do for your prompt but I hope you like it. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think x**


	4. Bonding Over Cookie Dough

Belle couldn't help but feel bad as she remembered when the children came to Auradon from the Isle. Her and her husband hadn't exactly welcomed them with open arms. They were cautious, nervous and edgy around the four of them. Actions that were not coming back to haunt her. Knowing Evie, Jay and Carlos had received offers to spend Christmas with Snow White, Jasmine and the Radcliffe's she had extended an offer for Mal to come and spend the Christmas holidays with them at their caslte. But Mal had been extremely reluctant to agree. It was only because she she couldn't sleep last ngiht and had gone for a short walk around the castle that she found out why. She had over heard Mal talking on the phone to Evie about how she thought Belle hated her and didn't approve of her dating Ben. That couldn't be further from the truth. The former Queen was beyond happy Ben had begun dating Mal.

It was that realisation last night that made Belle realise she needed to let the girl know she was accepted and loved here in the castle. And she had just the way to do it. The boys had left on their annual last minute christmas shopping to get her some presents, except this year Ben was also going to get something for Mal. Belle hoped that she could persuade the teenager to come out of her room to help her bake some Christmas cookies. Hopefully it would provide a good opportunity for her to get to know the girl and for the teen to get to know her in return.

Belle walked upstairs after the boys left and after a few minutes she found herself knocking on a familiar door. "Come in!" The former queen heard faintly fron the other side of the door. She could hear the girls nerves. Belle pushed the door open and found the girl sat on her bed, reading. The former Queen's eyes lti up at the sight. Maybe they had more in common then either realised.

"Mal?" She called out gently to the girl. She had not looked up from her book and Belle didn't want to startle. Once the purple haired teen was looking at her she continued. "I was just about to bake some Christmas cookies. Would you like to help me?" She asked.

"Sure." Mal responded, before marking her page in her book and walking over to the former Queen. The two walked down the stairs in silence. The silence continued once they reached the kitchen and started to make the dough for the cookies.

"Could you get the eggs out of the refridgerator for me, Mal? Then we can get started." Belle asked. The teen nodded and the older woman couldn't help but watch her out of the corner of her eye. She saw how the girls hands were shaking when she came back to the counter holding the eggs. She gently took the eggs from the young fairy before turning back to the teen and gently taking her hand in her own. "Why are you so nervous around me sweetie?" She asked the young girl. If she had learned anything about the girl it was how she liked to get straight to the point.

"I just... It's silly, your majesty." Mal responded to her.

"I'm sure it's not." Belle told her gently. She wanted the girl to be able to trust her so she knew she couldn't push the teen into talking like she normally would with Ben. "And please call me Belle." Mal nodded to this as she pondered how best to word it.

As the older woman turned them towards the counter Mal decided to just let the words flow however they came out of her mouth. "It's just I've never really fit in anywhere. Back on the Isle people were too scared to play with me and befriend me because of who my mother is and when I came here I was alienated for the same reason. It's like no matter what I do or how hard I try I just can't prove to people that I've changed and I'm not like her." The teen admitted. She wasn't sure why but she felt like she could trust the former Queen.

"I know how you feel Mal." Belle told her and Mal couldn't help the 'I don't believe you' look that she sent the older woman's way. "Can I tell you a little story?" Belle asked as she mixed the ingredients together for the dough, Mal doing the same in a different bowl. The young fairy thought it was a rather strange request but upon seeing the far away look in the woman's eyes she quickly nodded.

Belle took a breath before she began her story for Mal. "Years ago in a small provincial town there was a young woman who sinply loved to read. She would read any and all genres and felt immense comfort when she was curled up with a good book." The teen felt herself relating to this young woman already. She knew that feeling all too well. She took the same comfort from reading as well as drawing/paining. "But the other people in the town thought the woman was very strange for her love of books. They would talk about her when they thought she wasn't listening and say she wasn't right or didn't fit in in their town. But regardless of what those people said she never gave up on her passion for reading and eventually found somewhere she could be her bookworm self and not be judged for it."

"What happened to that young woman, your maj... I mean Belle." Mal couldn't keep herself from asking. The teens curiousity made the former queen smile at her.

"She married the love of her life, became Queen of Auradon and is currently baking cookies with her sons kind, caring and compassionate girlfriend." She told the young fairy. Mal felt her jaw drop. She couldn't believe the benovelent and loved Queen in front of her was the same alienated woman from the story. She couldn't get her head around the fact that this woman, her boyfriends mother, had felt the exact same way she was feeling now. "Remind me to share our story with you soon." Belle said to her upon seeing the disbelieving look on the girls face. The sound of the former Queen's voice snapped Mal from her thoughts.

"Okay." Mal responded. Knowing that part of the woman's history had put Mal in a more relaxed frame of mind around her. Maybe, just maybe, Mal would find her place here in Auradon much like Belle had.

The former Queen wrapped up the cookie dough and moved to place it in the fridge. "Oh, I meant to ask. What where you reading upstairs?" Belle asked her. It was the first time she had seen someone other then herself look so relaxed with a book in their hands so she couldn't help but be curious.

"Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet." Mal admitted. She watched excitement full the older woman's face at the mention of the book she was reading.

"You read Shakespeare?"

Mal nodded to this. "Yeah I started borrowing them from the school library. But they only have so many of them so I guess I can't read them all." The teen explained. The sadness in the girls voice at not being able to read the full set was not lost on the former Queen. She took the now covered cookie dough from the teen's outstretched hand before an idea came to mind.

As Belle placed the cookie dough next to hers in the fridge she said. "I have the full works in my library. You are more then welcome to sit in there whenever you feel like it." The sound of an excited gasp reached the former Queen's ears and she couldn't help but smile to herself. "I could show you it now if you like?"

"Well you could but..." Mal said. The mischief in her voice rang around the room loud and clear causing the older woman to turn and look at her but before she could ask the young fairy what she was up to she felt powder hit her face. She wiped her eyes and then looked down at her hands. _Flour!?_ Belle thought to herself. It was then the sound of Mal's laughter filled the room. That sound started a full blown flour war between the two bookworms. They threw any flour they could get their hands on.

They were laughing that loudly they didn't hear Ben and Adam come home, nor did they hear them making their way towards the kitchen. "What on earth happened in here?" Adam asked. He couldn't help but let his humour slip into his voice as he look at their kitchen, his wife and his sons girlfriend completely covered in flour. The two stopped laughing long enough to smirk at each other before grabbing a hand full of flour each and throwing it at the two in the doorway, essentially starting a two on two family flour war. Mal doubted she would ever be nervous around her boyfriends mother again after today.

 **Author's Note: I know this one wasn't requested but it wouldn't leave my head. I hope you guys don't mind. Any suggestions for one shots are welcome just leave them in a review or PM me them. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think x**


	5. Christmas Morning At Castle Beauty

**This one shot will not have any mention of Bal like my others have. I have had a prompt to do some Christmas one shots using the timeline from my story Is Evil Born Or Made? So this will be set during Christmas two years after the heroes adopt the villain children from the Isle. Hope this is what you had in mind danifan3000 x**

Christmas Day at Castle Beauty had been a fun filled day ever since Audrey had been born but this year Aurora was more excited then usual. This year Flora and her daughter Mal would be joining the family. It had taken two years but Mal was finally comfortable in the presence of Queen Leah, Princess Aurora and Prince Philip so they had once again extended the offer of joining them for Christmas. Aurora had taken Mal shopping for a present for Flora as a trial run as to how the day would go and with no problems Flora had agreed to spend Christmas with the family. Neither six year old had been told of their parents plans. It was to be a surprise for them both. Which if why at 6am on Christmas morning Aurora sat in her family room, with Philip and her mother Leah, quietly talking with Flora, who had a sleeping purple haired child in her arms.

"What time does she normally wake up?" Aurora whispered to the good fairy sat opposite her.

"Around now actually. What about Audrey?" Flora responded quietly just as Mal began to stir in her arms.

"Same. But maybe this little one could help me wake her." The princess said before both adults turned their attention to the purple haired child. They watched the little girl as she started wriggling in the older fairies before her eyes flew open. They watched as the girl looked at her surroundings before her eyes settled onto her mothers face.

"Mommy? Where are we?" The purple haired girl asked her mother, her voice laced with sleep.

"We're at Castle Beauty, dear." She told the girl, loosening her arms as she did. Flora knew what was coming so when Mal literally jumped out of her arms and onto the floor. The girls green eyes immediately began looking around for her best friend and Flora, Aurora and Philip felt bad as they saw the girls shoulders and head drop a little at not being able to find Audrey.

"Mal?" Aurora called gently to the girl. She may feel comfortable with them but the girl was still jumpy and jittery sometimes. The young girl turned to face the princess but everyone could see she was a little sad. "Would you like to help me wake up Audrey?" The blonde asked. She couldn't help but smile as Mal nodded eagerly and happiness filled her eyes. The purple haired girl waited until Aurora stood from her seat before taking hold of the womans hand and pulling her towards the door. Mal simply couldn't wait to see her best friend.

Aurora allowed herself to be pulled up the stairs and towards her daughters room but allowed herself to become lost in her thoughts. It always warmed her heart to see how close Mal and Audrey had become. She had been so happy when Snow White had approached her with the idea of adopting the children from the Isle. Those children deserved a good and loving life and parents who actually care. They would never have had that on the isle. But Mal and Audrey's friendship had shocked her. Both girls had been told of their parents history with each other but they had chosen to remain friends and each day they became even closer.

The princess shook herself from her thoughts when they came to a stop outside her daughters room. She saw Mal looking up at her with hopeful yet mischievious eyes. Aurora smiled at the young girl before opening her daughters bedroom door. The mother nodded to Mal and the girl took off running into Audrey's room.

The purple haired girl stopped next to her best friends bed. The girl was having an internal debate with herself on how best to wake her friend up. "It's okay Mal. You can wake her up how you like." Aurora told the girl. Mal grinned at this before carefully climbing up onto the bed. She stepped next to her best friend before starting to jump up and down on the bed.

"Audrey! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Mal shouted as she continued to jump, jolting her friend awake. The purple haired girl watched as her friend sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before looking around.

"Mally!" Audrey shouted as she jumped up and hugged the bouncing girl. "What you doing here?" She asked her friend. The brunette was exstatic she was here.

"It's Christmas." Mal stated as though that would solve all the brunette's questions and Audrey for her part was happy with the response her friend gave. Aurora gave them a few minutes to hug each other before interrupting the two.

"Girls? Shall we go downstairs. There's lots of presents down their for two exremely good girls." She told the duo.

"Presents!" Mal and Audrey shouted at the same time before they held hands, jumped off the bed and ran past Aurora. The mother followed them making sure they didn't get hurt but was chucklign at their antics too much to scold them for it. She watched them run down the stairs before they ran back into the family room. Walking in Aurora saw her mother scowling at the small purple haired girl and couldn't help but sigh. She hoped her mother would behave today but part of her doubted it.

All the adults watched as the two girls opened their presents. Aurora and Flora had spoken in great length about what they were buying the girls so they didn't get the same present. They shared all their toys and such so there wasn't much point in buying them one each. The adults opened theirs in between as the girls passed the presents to them. Before long the were piles of presents aroung the room and paper littered the floor.

The two girls were sat on the floor near the Christmas tree playing with some new barbie's they had gotten. Unknown to the adults the two girls were listening to what was being said as they happily played. "Honestly Flora, I still don't know why you agreed to it." Leah told the older fairy as Philip went to get some drinks for the girls.

"Agreed to what, Queen Leah?" Flora asked the Queen.

"Mother." Aurora hissed, her warning clear in her voice. But as usual Leah paid no attention and carried on talking.

"Adopting that child. With who her mother is I'm surprised she was even considered to be brought over." Leah whispered hoping the girls wouldn't hear her. Neither Flora nor Aurora could believe what had just passed her mouth and neither could little Audrey. She stared at her Grandmother with wide disbelieving eyes. She had always thought her Grammie was kind but maybe she was wrong. As the little brunette looked to her best friend she saw how upset she was. Audrey never got mad but the sight of her friend upset made her blood boil.

"Grammie! That's mean!" Audrey shouted, startling everyone in the room. Especially her father who had just walked back into the room.

"Don't raise you voice to me young lady." Queen Leah scolded her granddaughter. Audrey simply stood and placed her little hands on her hips.

"Why not? You made Mally upset." Audrey stated before grasping her best friends hand and helping her to stand.

"Why don't we go play in the snow girls." Flora said, wanting nothing more then for Mal to be away from the Queen right now. The older fairy stood, with Aurora following her and the two adults followed the girls outside.

Flora and Aurora felt their hearts break a little at how upset Mal looked as her and Audrey sat down in the snow. "Sorry." Audrey apologised to her friend as she pulled the purple haired girl into a hug. "We're still friends right?" the brunette watched Mal shake her head and her face dropped a little.

"You my sister." Mal stated, causing Audrey's face to light up once more.

"You my sister too." Audrey agreed. "Love you Mally."

"Love you too, Audrey." Mal responded.

 **Author's Note: Not sure what I think of this one shot but I couldn't think of how else to write it. Hope you guys like it. As always any suggestions/requests feel free to review or PM me them. Please review and let me know what you think x**

 **Merry Christmas x**


	6. Trimming The Tree

**This one shot will not have any mention of Bal like my others have. I have had a prompt to do some Christmas one shots using the timeline from my story Is Evil Born Or Made? So this will also be set during Christmas two years after the heroes adopt the villain children from the Isle. Hope you guys like this x**

Christmas in Agrabah was never a cold time due to the surrounding deserts but the royal family still loved the time they got as a family. Prince Aladdin had just gathered all their decorations in the family room while Princess Jasmine gathered their two boys. By the time Jasmine had located their two trouble makers Aladdin had secured the tree and was dressing it with lights. As the two boys ran into the room a smile graced the prince's face. They had adopted Jay two years ago meaning her was now seven, the same age as their biological son, Aziz. The pair loved the two boys equally and never treat Jay any different from Aziz. In fact they were even training him to be Aziz's royal vizier when he became King.

But Jay's lack of knowledge on love and Christmas was shocking when they had first taken him home. Sure he was only five but he had never heard of Christmas before. Which is why now they try and include him as much as possible. The pair even made decorating the Christmas tree a full family tradition.

"We decorating the tree?" Jay asked his parents. They had always been honest about his biological father being Jafar but Jay didn't care. He remembered how little his father cared. Aladdin and Jasmine were his parents as far as he was concerned.

"Yeah." Jasmine answered her son before nodding to her husband.

"We thought you might even like to put the tree topper on this year."Aladdin told the long haired boy. Jay nodded to his dad before turning to help his mom and brother untangle the tinsel. He loved helping with the tree, it always put him in the Christmas spirit.

The two boys watched as their parents drapped the tinsel around the tree. The boys immediately wanted to rush over and start adding the decorations but both knew to wait. Their parents always got them a knew bauble that represents the past year and they were always the first things on the tree. The two adults smiled at their boys behaving (for once) and waiting for their baubles. Jasmine nodded to her husband who pulled two square boxes out of his pockets.

They were handed to the boys who opened them straight away. Jay couldn't help but smile at him. His decoration was in the shape of Tourney gear. The boy had joined the team after seeing how much his brother loved it and after speaking with his brother, who was delighted Jay would join, they started training during the summer. Aziz's decoration was shaped like the trophy the Tourney team had won before their summer break.

Nodding to each other the two boys stood and went to place their new decorations on the tree. As always their mom took a picture of them placing their new baubles on the tree and they turned to the box of 'special' decorations next to them to put them on first. The box was filled with all the ornaments that meant something to the family or had been handed down through the generations. It wasn't until Jay found one he hadn't noticed before that he became confused. It looked like a normal decoration except for the date on it.

"Hey mom, dad? What does this represent?" Jay asked his parents. Az couldn't help but turn and look at the bauble himself but couldn't for the life of him work out what the date meant. It wasn't a birthday or his parents anniversary.

"That's the day we adopted you, Jay. The day our family became complete." His mother explained with a reminiscent smile on her face. The boys smiled before returning to their task. Jay couldn't believe they had gotten the bauble made so they would always remember when they adopted him. It actually made his heart feel light.

Before long the tree was filled with ornaments and the two boys sat with their hot chocolates staring at the beautiful tree in the corner of the room. Jay's parents had always made Christmas special for him and his brother but he felt like this year would be even more special for some reason, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. He guessed only time would tell.

 **Author's Note: So I know this is only short but I didn't know what else to write without it being too drawn out. Hope you guys don't mind me updating these chapters so close but with today being Christmas Day (I live in the UK) I won't have a chance to later on. Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know x**

 **Merry Christmas x**


	7. Ice Skating

**This one shot will not have any mention of Bal like my others have. I have had a prompt to do some Christmas one shots using the timeline from my story Is Evil Born Or Made? So this will also be set during Christmas two years after the heroes adopt the villain children from the Isle. I decided to include the prompt from Gummybear1178 of 'ice skating'. Hope you guys like this x**

Upon adopting Evie, Snow White had started a tradition that every Christmas Eve they would so something that was just them two as on Christmas day the seven dwarves, their wives and their children came to the castle. The castle was simply mayhem on Christmas day so Snow had started a bonding tradition that she hoped Evie would always want to participate in. She always allowed Evie to pick but this year her little sister had shocked her with her choice. This year Evie wanted to learn how to ice skate.

To say Snow White had been reluctant to agree would be a huge understatement. But one adorable pout on Evie's little face and the princess couldn't help but agree. The short haired princess found she could never say no to an Evie pout, a fact which Evie certainly used to her advantage sometimes.

This is why on Christmas Eve the two sisters were lacing their skater at the ice rink. Snow White was still nervous but the look of excitement on Evie's face made her at least attempt to push her worries to the back of her mind and try to enjoy the day. Looking over she saw Evie was struggling to lace her skates properly and not wanting her to from Snow White quickly knelt and tied them as tightly as possible. Doing this only served to make the elder sister more nervous though.

"We can go do something else if you like, Evie." Snow White told her sister. She was more hoping the young princess would change her mind for her benefit. She was panicking about her little sisters health already and they weren't even on the ice yet.

Evie simply shook her head at her sister. "No. I wanna skate." The blunette stated. The short haired princess couldn't help the sigh that escaped her. The girl was nothing if not stubborn.

Snow White stood and held her hand out to her sister. "Come on then." She told the girl. Her legs shaking due to not being used to ice skates, Evie stood and grasped her sisters hand. The blue haired girl smiled up at her sister as they walked towards the ice but the smile did nothing to ease the older sisters worry. Snow knew how dangerous this could be. She was an adult when she had learned to skate and she had still hurt herself numerous times, she didn't want to think about what could happen to her six year old sister.

As they stepped onto the ice she looked down at the blue haired girl who was cautiously trying to glide across the ice next to the older princess. "You okay?" Evie didn't respond verbally she simply nodded her head to singal she was in fact alright. Snow could tell she was nervous though, it was easy with the way she was gripping her hand.

They skated around holding hand for a while until Snow white felt Evie's hand loosen a little. "Ready to try on your own, Evie?" She asked. Part of her hoped her little sister would say no but she knew the girls stubborn streak would win out.

"Yeah!" Evie exclaimed excitedly. Snow White slowly released the little girls hand and watched as, shakily at first, Evie began to skate away from her. The older princess didn't even realise she was holding her breath from nerves. But as it turned out she had nothing to be nervous about. Her sister was a natural on the ice and after about ten minutes was skating and turning seemingly effortlessly. Letting out the breath she had been holding, Snow finally felt herself start to relax a little and enjoy herself as she skated after her sister. She would definitely have to bring Evie here again. It seemed the little girl loved skating as much as she did.

 **Author's Note: So I know this is only short but I didn't know what else to write without it being too drawn out. Hope you guys don't mind me uploading this late. With it being Christmas I got caught up with family and forgot about this chapter and the next one. Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions let me know. I will probably continue uploading until Boxing day (since that is technically still Christmas) x**


	8. Gift Exchange

**This one shot will not have any mention of Bal like my others have. I have had a prompt to do some Christmas one shots using the timeline from my story Is Evil Born Or Made? So this will also be set during Christmas two years after the heroes adopt the villain children from the Isle. I got the idea for this one after watching the Grinch with my fiancee earlier in the day. Hope you guys like this x**

Carlos was beginning to get nervous now. It was the last day at school before the left for Christmas break and they were having a gift exchange in their class before the end of the day. The five year old had chosen to give his closest friend, Jane, a present. It was currentlt sit in his bag, under the desk but he wasn't sure if she would like it or not. He hoped she would but he couldn't be sure.

"Okay class." Miss Cooper, their teacher said. "Time for the gift exchange." Everybody except two people stood and they all began huddling around each other. Carlos glanced at Jane, who had remained at her desk, out of the corner of his eye as he slowly reached for his bag. He stopped however when he saw the small brunette stand and walk his way, a gift in her hand. He was sure he was seeing things but couldn't bring himself to look away from his friend and he couldn't help but hope she had gotten him something as well.

"Hi." Jane greeted him shyly as she got to his desk. He smiled gently at her. "I got you this." She said holding the small gift in her hands out towards him. Carlos took the present from his friends shaking hand before finally looking down at it. He couldn't help but let his smile grow. Other then Mal, Evie, Jay and Freddie none of his friends got him presents. And those for friends who did Carlos counted as family anyway.

The white haired boy unwrapped the present quickly eager to see what his friend had gotten him. Once the paper was thrown to a side Carlos saw a variation of wooden itens that he could build and paint himself. Anyone who knew the boy knew he liked to build and mend things. This was like the ideal present for him and Carlos had actually been looking at something similar to this when he had been in town with his mum and one year old sister.

"Thank you, Jane." The boy thanked her but he felt it didn't quite cover how much he liked her gift to him. Before he could even think about it Carlos had stood, walked around his desk and pulled Jane into a hug. An action she readily accepted and returned. Carlos was never a very affectionate child so this was a welcome change in the boy. They stood in their embrace for a few minutes before the white haired boy remembered the present he had for the girl.

He quickly moved back to his desk and pulled his bag out from underneath it. After unzipping the bag pulled out the wrapped present he and his mom had picked out for the girl. He walked back towards the slightly confused girl before holding the present out to her.

Jane's surprise wasn't hard to miss, it was written across her face clear as day. She slowly took the gift from her only friend, almost as if she was afraid it would hurt her of Carlos would change his mind and not give her it. The girl usually only got presents from her mother, Fairy Godmother, so this was very strange for the little brunette. Until Carlos had gotten to know her she didn't even have any real friends. Once her hand closed around the end of the gift she slowly brought it closer to herself.

One she had it in front of her Jane couldn't contain her excitement and ripped the wrapping paper from the gift quickly. She couldn't stop her smile from become a cheshire cat grin across her face as she took in the present that she was holding in her hands. Carlos had gotten her the complete Beatrix Potter works and she couldn't be happier. She had mentioned to him a few weeks before she had heard of the books and wanted to read them. The fact that he remembered and then went and bought her them meant more to her them Carlos knew.

It was only a few minutes later that the two five year olds were embracing each other again, both over the moon with what the other had bought for them. To someone who didn't know the pair it may seem that these gifts were too mature for five year olds but one thing everyone who knew them knew was they were very advanced for their age. They had been at the school for only four months and the Headmaster was talking about them skipping second grade and going straight into third grade after their summer holidays. The pair had already finished the entire first grade curriculum and were starting the second grade stuff after their break to the delight of their parents but envy of their class mates.

 **Author's Note: So I know this is only short but I didn't know what else to write without it being too drawn out. Hope you guys don't mind me uploading this late. With it being Christmas I got caught up with family and forgot about this chapter and the next one. Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions let me know. I will probably continue uploading until Boxing day (since that is technically still Christmas) x**


End file.
